


feeling whole

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: It is a regular Monday; Alec is dead tired on his feet as he usually is without his morning coffee. However, this time he doesn't have time to make his own coffee, needing to be at work earlier than usual. So he opts to run into the first and best coffee shop he can find. Little does he know someone else has that very same idea, one might even call it fate.forshaumondays





	feeling whole

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)
> 
> also, give love to [lovely Edin](https://www.achilleanragnor.tumblr.com) for getting me to write again <3

Alec can't believe his luck, not only did he discover a small cozy café, he also met his soulmate there. 

 

It is a regular Monday; Alec was dead tired on his feet as he usually is without his morning coffee. However, this time he doesn't have time to make his own coffee, needing to be at work earlier than usual. So he opts to run into the first and best coffee shop he could find. Little does he know someone else has that very same idea, one might even call it fate.

 

All his life Alec has felt like something was missing, not knowing how to put his finger on what until he was a teen and his parents took him and his siblings aside to explain that all the rumours they heard in school was true. Soulmates actually exist. 

 

Naturally this had come as a shock to the three siblings, with a side of relief of not being 'broken' because they all felt like something was missing in their lives. When asked what meeting a soulmate felt like, Maryse had turned a light pink and Robert had smiled fondly at his wife. 

 

"It feels different for everyone, someone gets a notion of coming home others a sensation that all is right in the world. It varies, but is no less powerful for that reason." His wife had nodded smiling at her husband, and Alec had felt his heart clench in want at that point. He wanted that too--what his parents had, a  _ soulmate _ . 

 

Fast forward to this very day, when fate would have it--if you believe in that sort of thing--that his biggest wish will finally be granted. 

 

Entering the café, Alec's first instinct had been looking at the menu overhead, considering if maybe he should be a little adventurous today. However, seeing the array of sugary drinks and their crazy names he quickly decided against that. 

 

Walking up to the surprisingly queue-less counter, Alec smiles politely to the dark haired barista--Maia, her name tag says. She smiles wide as he approaches and he quickly makes his order. A regular black coffee so he can fix it at the end of the counter with creamer and sugar himself.  

 

Maia simply smiles brightly with a "Thank god, I was worried I'd have to make one of these crazies", nodding to the menu overhead. Alec chuckles at that, internally shuddering at the thought of having to make so many different types of coffee everyday and none of them for himself, yikes. 

 

It wasn't until after he gathered his cup, with a hint of cream and a packet of sugar--nothing too sweet--that it happened. 

 

Being too busy trying not to accidentally spill on himself, Alec walks straight into someone else, resulting in spilling his coffee after all except not just on himself. 

 

"Oh shit!" he hisses feeling the burning beverage through his denim shirt and hears a similar swear coming from in front of him. Quickly looking up at the stranger he prepares himself to apologise profusely but the words die in his throat as their eyes meet. 

 

Alec doesn't even have time to register the man's face before his heart starts pounding and his hands sweating, his head spinning a little like if he is drunk and he finds himself smiling. It's the most amazing feeling he's ever had, like being with your closest friends, laughing with your loved ones, watching the sunrise and at last, coming home. He finally feels whole. 

 

From the stranger’s eyes widening he can tell he isn't the only one. Warm brown eyes stare back at his own hazel--none of the men able to speak, so it seems. It isn't until Maia audibly gasps that Alec finally shakes himself from his trance, the stranger,  _ his soulmate _ , doing the same. 

 

"I'm so sorry," Alec whispers, his voice coming out hoarse and rough and the stranger swallows quickly, smiling at him. Now that the tall man has time to actually  _ look _ at the stranger, his breath hitches. He is  _ beautiful _ : jaw that could cut glass, plump lips, and lined soft warm eyes. Clearly, Alec hit the jackpot in life. 

 

"I'm not," the man smiles. Alec feels his heart speed up at that smooth velvet voice, yup, jackpot. "I'm Magnus," the other man holds his hand out and Alec belatedly realises he wants a handshake, having spent a little too long staring at those long elegant fingers decorated with beautiful rings and a dark red nail polish matching the highlights in Magnus' styled hair.  _ God this man is a gift from the heavens.  _

 

"Alec," he fights through his own blush to answer, holding back a gasp as their hands touch. The feeling from before rushes back 10 times stronger, making Alec wonder how it would feel if they did  _ other _ things... Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looks back at Magnus, who seems to experience the same strong emotions as himself. 

 

"Can I buy you coffee?" there was something Alec was supposed to do, a reason he was here but for the life of him he can't remember what. All his focus on pretty eyes and a beautiful smile he wants to spend the rest of his life seeing. 

 

"I would say yes, but I'm starting to get cold, changing would probably be the best option right now." Magnus smiles sweetly and Alec blushes again feeling the coffee cooling on his chest as a reminder to how he finds himself in this position.

 

"Right- yeah. I live like a block from here if you want to borrow like a shirt or something and I can wash yours for you, u-unless you have somewhere to be," he rushes out and Magnus looks at him fondly, shaking his head a little like he can't believe this is happening. 

 

"You know, there was something I was supposed to do, but for the life of me I can't remember what that was. So that would be great thank you." 

 

They leave the café together, with a wistful sigh coming from the counter making Alec bite back a laugh. Neither of them realising they're holding hands until Magnus has to remove his shirt but they don't mind. Now that they've found each other, life can only get better, Alec is sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)


End file.
